A Portrait for Harry
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes to local artist Pansy Parkinson for a special portrait for fiance Harry Potter. Written for Speed Drabble, Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Speed Drabble, Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge. For Speed Drabble my prompt was Ginny Weasley. For Pirates of the Black Lake I used the prompt for Queen Anne's Revenge: Ginny/Pansy. For Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge I used the prompt for Flling AUs: Cookies and Cream: Artist! AU. I hope you all enjoy A Portrait for Harry.**

There is light breeze in the haze afternoon air that almost makes Ginny a little bit sleepy as she sits perfectly still as Pansy Parkinson paint her portrait. She has heard from numerous people how talented the other woman is and figured that she would have to see for herself. So she had sought her out earlier in the day and asked her if she might paint her portrait.

Pansy, of course, had laughed at the younger woman. She was sure the Gryffindor was just joking around with her and that she'd stiff the payment for the portrait. So she wasn't exactly expecting the other girl to up at the appointed time. She was still laughing at the disappointment of another missed sale when a knocked cut across her thought.

It was probably the neighbors returning the cat. The darn thing liked to escape any time the door was open. She shook her head as she went and opened the door expecting to find Cindy with Tinkerbell. A look of shock crossed her face when she was greeted by not only her neighbor and the cat but Ginny Weasley. She motioned Ginny inside as she took the cat from the neighbor.

"I didn't think you'd actually show, Red," she told the younger girl looking her up and down in appraisal. She had never actually looked at the younger girl before but she took notice now. "So, I'll take payment up front." She had discussed the price with the younger girl earlier that.

Ginny nodded as she dug through her purple handbag for the required money. She was a little nervous at the way the older Slytherin girl was looking her in a way it reminded of the way that Ron looked at Hermione. "Is this enough?" she asked handing Pansy the envelope of money that she had brought with her.

Pansy leafed through the money it sounded a little light but she wasn't going to argue. A job was a job. She'd take her money do the best job she could on the younger girl's portrait. "Follow me," she told Ginny motioning her into the other room. "How exactly do you want me to paint you?"

Ginny hadn't been prepared for that question. She just figured that she'd plopped into a chair and painted the way that must muggles got their portrait taken. She hadn't known that there were options. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Who is the portrait for?" asked Pansy.

"My fiance, Harry Potter," Ginny stated with a blush coloring her face.

"Then may I suggest something more risque." She went and pulled out a portfolio of her sketches and a few smaller portraits that she had painted and handed them to the younger girl. Flipping to the type that she was talking about. "Something like this. I think he'd like that look on you, Red."

The look on Pansy's face was telling her to say no to the suggestion but something else deep down was telling her that the older woman was right. This is probably something that Harry would like.

"Okay. Paint me like that."

"Disrobe," came the abrupt order.

A deeper color of pink replaced the light twinge that had gone up her face earlier. She had never disrobed in front of anyone that wasn't family or one of her fellow Gryffindor's. She turned her back on the other girl and followed her instructions.

Then Pansy motioned her to sit on the chair across the room from the easle and canvas. She moved Ginny so that she was draped in a lounging position. Taking a step back she nodded in satisfaction as her eyes traveled over the other girl's body.

"Okay," Pansy's voice broke through the quiet of the room, "this could take a while. So I guess we should start now."

With that said Ginny watched as the older woman started out her portrait. The concentration on the older woman's face was a thing of beauty in Ginny's mind. She'd never thought of the older girl as beautiful but she could somewhat see it as she watched the care Pansy took in her art. Watching the brush handle as it went Ginny wondered what the other girl was thinking. What was making her blush like that? Maybe she wasn't used to painting people like this. Then again Pansy had been the one to suggest this pose.

A few hours had past and the painting was done. Ginny dressed quickly as Pansy cleaned up her brushes and other painting articles. Walking around the canvas to get a better view of the portrait Ginny was surprised by the real talent that the older girl processed.

"This is really good," Ginny praised the painting. "I'm sure Harry's going to love it. Thank you, Pansy." She brushed a light kiss over the girl's cheek before leaving the room.

She didn't Pansy's cheeks pink up or the quiet "Your welcome," as the door closed behind her and walked home to the apartment she and Harry shared.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Portrait for Harry.**


End file.
